Boring, Black, and Shiny Piano Tops
by Ms. Jessica Cullen
Summary: "I've been at a halt with my creativity," I said, leading her out towards my piano, "and I think it might help if I had something more… stimulating to look at than a shiny piano top." -Lemons galore. Written for Dirty Cheeky Monkey's Squeeze my Lemon


**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**I saw this picture and I couldn't resist ; ) hope you all enjoy.**

**I wrote this one-shot for Dirty Cheeky Monkey's Squeeze my Lemon prompt. It was really fun and I hope you all enjoy it a lot!**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

My jaw clenched when I heard all of my hard work. I'd been awake every damned night for the last month trying to write this piece.

I growled and hung my head. It sounded too… dark… too eerie. That was my usual style, but it just wasn't doing it for me this time. I slammed down the cover over my piano and stormed into my library, sitting next to my fireplace and glaring at the floor.

I was Edward Cullen, a famous pianist. This sort of blockage didn't happen to me. My usual wasn't doing it for me, I wanted to do something different.

I suppose it might be the atmosphere, I lived in a big, empty house with silence and dark rooms. I could hardly expect my music to sound lively. I decided to let it go for the night, playing it off to me being out of it from being such an insomniac for the past month.

I stood and walked to the corner of the room, pressing the pale button on the intercom, "Ms. Swan, would you please bring me my dinner- I'm in my study."

I heard her melodic voice reply, "O-of course, Mr. Cullen."

I moved to sit back down in my oversized chair, waiting for her to come. Ms. Swan was my personal attendant. She made sure that I was well fed and that my home was clean. Sure, she had the credentials to do it, but mostly, I hired her purely because of her attractiveness. I was a famous pianist, but I was also a man. Of course, I'd never acted on my desires for her, she worked for me. She just served as eye candy for me.

Once she circumnavigated my home to my library, she opened the door and I smelled her cooking. She walked in and stopped about three feet away from me, placing the platter on the table beside me.

She bit down on her plump lip and clasped her hands together, "Will you be needing anything else, Mr. Cullen?"

It was questions like these that made me question why I never acted on my desires. I believed that I was an attractive man, and she was a very attractive woman who, from what I know, is as unattached as I am. I stood before her and watched as a warm blush spread over her features.

She was well overpaid for the job she did here with me, and I treated her reasonably, on what grounds could she refuse me? I saw her reactions to me, and she was just as affected by me as I was by her.

"In fact, Isabella," I began, "if you would be willing to help me out, I need some help with my latest composition. You see, I have an astounding lack of inspiration right now, and if I'm not mistaken, there's something you could do to… inspire me."

She peeked up at me beneath her long lashes, "Of course, Mr. Cullen, anything."

_Anything._

I would have no problem convincing her to do this for me.

Boldly, I reached up and tucked a piece of her brown hair behind her hair. Her reaction pleased me. She blushed even further and tensed, I suppose trying not to lean towards my hand. I pulled away and elaborated on my request.

"I've been at a halt with my creativity," I said, leading her out towards my piano, "and I think it might help if I had something more… stimulating to look at than a shiny piano top."

Her eyes filled with unspoken mischief and she stroked the glossy musical instrument.

"What would you like me to do?" she asked, leaning against the piano.

"You can refuse me at any time, Isabella, just say no and we can forget about this. Get onto the piano."

She complied- somewhat eagerly- and looked down at me for further instruction. Her pencil skirt rose up on her legs, and I felt my fingers twitch in excitement.

I reached down below my piano keys to press the 'record' button and laid my fingers on the keys.

"Strip for me," I asked of her in a low voice. Her eyes darkened and she unbuttoned her blouse at a deliciously slow pace, shrugging out of the silken material and tossing it to the floor. She paused for a moment, closing her eyes, sighing. I watched the rise and fall of her chest in her white, lacey bra that held her alluring and soft breasts. She leaned back on her palms and I could see her hard, pink peaks through the white material.

"That's beautiful," she murmured softly.

I blinked, wondering what she was referring to when I noticed that I had started playing. Soft, yet harsh melodies flooded my ears as I looked down at my busy fingers with surprise.

I distracted myself from her for a moment to listen to what I was playing, and I grinned when I realized that Ms. Swan had rid me of my block. I enjoyed what I was playing.

"More," I mouthed to her and she unzipped the side of her pencil skirt. She leaned back on her elbows, keeping eye contact with me the entire time while she slid it down her legs. She flung it somewhere near her blouse and I looked towards her center to see that she was wearing panties that matched her bra. I licked my lips and heard the music I was making change in tone. It became slower- more sultry.

She put her long legs on either side of me and slipped her heels off using my sides. My breath hitched when I smelled her arousal, so close to me. My fingers faltered and there was a stutter in my notes, but I hardly minded, all things considering.

She smiled down at me and scooted back, far enough for me to regain my composure. She trailed her hands seductively up her sides and moved them towards her back and unclasped her bra, letting the material fall slack from her chest. She flung it away, but it caught on the edge of my piano. My eyes feasted on her beautiful body, eagerly watching her nipples tighten under my gaze. I watched her intently as she laid back, sliding her panties down her legs. She leaned close to me- her mouth next to my ear. It pained my fingers to stay where they were on the keys instead of exploring her body. She tucked her panties into my pocket and gently bit down on my ear.

She was too close for me to focus. We'd have time for touching later. I paused the recorder and stood up, silently commanding her to stay where she was. My eyes stayed locked on her magnificent body as I backed out of the room. I left, tucking my hand in my pocket to wrap my hand around her panties, stroking my thumb against the evidence of her arousal. I lifted it up to my nose and inhaled deeply, putting them safely in the drawer in my bedroom. I opened a different drawer and took out four lengths of rope.

I smirked and carried them out to where Isabella was lying on my piano. I motioned for her to lie down and her eyes watched me with intrigue as I tied her limbs down to my piano.

I sat back down on my bench, pressed the 'record' button and started playing, my eyes zoning in on the beautiful woman spread eagle on my piano. I couldn't see all of her though, and that bugged me, so I stood, still playing as I was before, but looking down on her entire body, bound by the rope I'd attached to her.

Her eyes were glued to my face, and I licked my lips as I looked down at her body. I saw her muscles tighten wherever my eyes looked and my eyes slowly worked their way up to her wide eyes. Her hands tightened around the rope as she looked at me and my jaw fell slack. I felt my pants tighten and I suddenly wanted her closer. Still playing, I bent down and kissed her knee. She bucked her hips towards me and I lazily dragged my eyes up to body towards her eyes and smirked, kissing up her leg as far as I could reach. I could smell her- I could see her leaking onto my most prized possession, but I didn't care. I was turning her on by just _looking _at her.

My recorder gave a soft beep, notifying me that I'd been going on for over ten minutes, and that was it. I stopped recording and stood up, resting my hands on her knees, looking down at her with pure hunger in my eyes.

"Would you like to do further?" I asked her, already knowing the answer.

Her breath was shallow when she answered, "Please…"

I pushed her legs further apart than they already were, keeping her hands and feet tied, and closed the cover on my piano. I licked my lips as I looked at her shaking body, giving me great indication of how much she really wanted this.

I heard her small moans as I started to take my clothes off. I didn't take my damn eyes off of her the entire time. Her wrists were pulling against her restraints, obviously having a hard time staying still. Once I'd tossed all of my clothes to the side, I started to slide my hands up her legs.

"You don't know how long I've wanted you like this," I said, standing up on the piano bench to step up onto the piano and kneel in between her spread legs.

She moaned at the sight of my uncovered cock, hard and throbbing half a foot from her sex.

She didn't look up when she responded, her voice breathy and low, "M-me too… I've wanted you since I first saw you."

I smirked, wrapping my hands around her thighs and sliding forward until I was rubbing my length against her wetness.

I hissed at how warm she was, shaking as I found myself having a hard time teasing her opening instead of pounding into her like I fucking wanted her. Something primal ripped through me, and I pressed my dick purposefully against her clit, watching as her head rolled back against my piano and a loud gasp fell from her lips.

"F-fuck… please," she whimpered and I bent down, still teasing her wet slit with my cock, to about her ear.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk."

She whimpered at my words and I reached a hand up and flicked her nipple with one of my fingers, watching intently as she arched her back in a desperate attempt to feel my touch again.

"Fucking hell," she groaned when I palmed her breast in my hand, massaging it as I started to kiss her neck, thrusting against her wet center.

I could tell she was close and I smirked, nipping at her neck and thrusting harder against her before she came on my piano.

I couldn't bring myself to care though, because when I heard her scream my name at the top of her lungs, I felt most of the blood in my body flood to my crotch.

I smirked when she opened her eyes again, looking at me as if I were the last man on Earth.

"Th-that was…"

I cut her off, "I'm not even half way done with you yet," I growled, and reached down to grab my pants and get the foil packet out of the pocket, ripping it open with my teeth and sliding it on my throbbing cock with one hand.

I saw her shake with anticipation. I gripped her hips tightly and pressed against her again, this time done with teasing her and slamming into her as hard as I dared.

"Fuck!" she screamed, reaching to grab hold of anything, but not finding anything to grab onto.

She was so fucking tight, I didn't know how long I could last. She rocked her hips against me, muttering 'please' over and over again as if it kept her from combusting.

She started getting louder, shouting incoherent words and bucking her hips toward me.

I pressed my thumb against her clit, needing to feel her come undone again.

"Cum for me," I groaned out and she looked up at me with unfocused eyes, unable to contain the scream building in her throat as she milked me.

"Shit," I hissed through clenched teeth as she squeezed around me, and after a couple more thrusts, I found release too, reveling in the blissful aftershocks our bodies were having.

Once we both came down from our orgasmic highs, I deftly untied her hands and feet from their rope binding and gently helped her off of the piano, watching unabashedly as she changed back into her attire shakily, a rosy blush still on her cheeks. I watched with pleasure as I noted that she was having an immense balance problem, having to hold onto the cum covered piano to stay upright.

"W-will you be needing anything else tonight, Mr. Cullen?" she said, her wide, dark eyes still staring hungrily at me.

After I'd changed back into my own clothes, I shook my head, "No, Isabella, that will be all."

**Not my usual style, but the prompt I chose was of Edward and nude Bella on a piano, so I ran with it. Hope you all like it!**

**MWC- (not here to put in an AN because I accidentally sent her the OS without one. But if she were here she would say something fuck-awesome!)**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
